Life in Fairy Tail
by LunaEve
Summary: A story about a girl named Eve. Her life and obstacles she faces and how she gets to the famous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. contains OC's!  Disclaimer:Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima! PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

The Lussarions are a famous and honorable family. The husband owned a very successful trade guild and the wife was a world renown model. They also knew the Heartfilias and respected each other. Harrison hoping the first child was a male and Evaline not caring because of the extra weight the child would cause her. The husband was very handsome and the wife was very beautiful. They could be the perfect couple if it werren't for their personalities. The man was tall and lean but, was mean and cold. The wife had the perfect figure but was conceited and spoiled. What happens when this "ugly" couple have a child? A child named Eve.

Eve was born June 10. She had the cold feeling from her like her dad and her beauty from her mom. When Harisson first saw her, he was utterly disapointed that it wasn't a male.

Harisson: I'm supposed to give my inheritence to that?

Evaline didn't care and gave the baby to the nurse right away not wanting to carry something like that thing, Eve. Where did the name come from? Who knows, but it felt fitting. As Eve grew, she became more beautiful and a warm and happy feeling about her. Her mother could care less and her dad never called her by Eve but, "it". Newspapers and News were rapidly trying to figure out if the Lussarion's child was a boy or girl. He was ashamed and hid her from the world. However, Eve always liked playing with her friend Lucy who was a Heartfilia. She'd sneak out with Lucy and play near a local lake. Eve always thought that her parents love her even thought they don't show it. It wasn't until Eve was 5 that she started realizing these things. She was alone on Christmas, holidays, and her birthday. At age 8, she was taking all the classes you can imagine. Eve took these by her own will to please her parents. She took ballet, dance, culture, language, piano, violin, flute, finance, and etc. Eve would work so hard that she would often get sick and not eat angering the parents even more. Eve was determined to get her parents approval. At age 10, Eve overheard her parents talking...

Scenario:

Harisson: Hmm, what should we do with that child? We have nothing to do with it and it can't follow my foot steps. It's like an extra to this family with no value!

Evaline: Honey, do you know what that brat did to my body? I couldn't even hold her, we should just throw her on the streets or something.

Harisson: What if the media finds out? We'd lose so much money we'd go bankrupt!

Evaline: Sell her

Harisson: What?

Evaline: Sell her to a different family that will take her! Give her free if you can! She's not worth that much anyway.

Harisson: We have no choice then...

Eve was speechless. Her eyes went dull and she went up to her bedroom. She laid on her bed and drifted to sleep tearing up hoping this nightmare would be over. She thought of all the thing she tried to get accepted. Were they no good? Was she that bad of a child? Does she not have a purpose? Why do her parents not love her like other families? She wanted to be loved and accepted... a part of a family...

The next week Eve was going to meet her new family. They were another rich family from a middle-class town that were taking her. The parents of both families conversed a little. Eve was dressed as best she could and packed all her belongings in her suitcase. She looked at her new family. A dad, a mom, an older brother, and 2 sisters her age. Eve thought this family was nice. As the family was leaving with Eve, she turned around and said "I love you mom and dad" Her parents stared and turned around walking back to the house not even looking back.

Eve is 12 and she's been with the family for 2 years already. It hasn't gotten any better at all. The family could care less and took her in for her to do the chores and work to make money everyday.

One day, Eve snuck out at night to explore the ruins that she found and that seemed impossible to enter unless you've been studying it each and everyday like Eve. She went inside the ruins and found a passage that opened by touch by onl;y specific people. Eve giving it a shot put her hand on the door and... nothing. She went to another door and put her hand on it it and... something! The door opened slowly. Eve walked in and found a secluded room with a tablet of writing on the floor. She read it fluently even though it was in some sort of ancient language. Eve didn't know what it meant but followed the instructions that her body somehow reacted to. She follows and then finds a black orb. It was dark and had a menacing feeling about it. Eve subconsciencely held the orb and all of a sudden a chant came out and then... an explosion from the orb where the darkness inside egulfed Eve. It went inside her body and she passed out...

Eve wakes up and its already been 2 days. The family would not be happy at all.

All of a sudden her chest started throbbing. She looked at it and say a strange symbol on it. She thought maybe it was a scar. But first thing first, how would she get out? The explosion rearranged the ruins and she was trapped.

Eve was scared but tried to use rocks and what ever she could find to make a passage out. After a few mere minutes, she was exhausted.

Eve had not drank or eaten anything at all. She sat near the stand that the orb was on and huddled up. Eve wanted to cry but forced herself not to cry anymore.

It's been another long 2 days. She was exhausted. Then she heard a voice. Then, all the rocks went up into the air and felt a rush of wind. The rocks were gone and now she could see the outside. She walks out exhausted and her vision blurries. Before she blacks out, she sees a boy, 12 years old, with a smile yelling, found you!


	2. Gil

**Flame Trickster : She is a little at first.;X It's a little bit slow, but it'll get better! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Eve woke up. She was next to a fire with a coat on top of her. She gets up and finds a boy with red hair who was pretty cute sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him up so she quietly gets up and goes to a nearby river to wash her face. She looks at her reflection in the water. She starts to question her purpose and how much her parents hated her. She was sad all the time now and smiled almost...never. The boy wakes up and yells to Eve, "HEY! You're awake!" This startles Eve and she falls into the water. The boy jumps and helps her out. "Hey, I'm so sorry forgive me!" Eve stared at him with eyes that were grey and hair that was black that shined in the moon light. He says "Are you okay?" EVe snaps out of it and says "cold..." The boy looks confused until he remembers she fell into the water. "OH! right!" he says when he gets her something to cover up with.

Now both of them are around the fire. Eve was wrapped in a blanket and stared into the fire.

Boy: Hey! Umm, are you okay? You need anything else?

Eve: no, its okay

Boy: ...Umm...OH whats your name!

Eve : Eve

Boy: OKAY! My name's Gil Windsor! Mage magnolia!

Eve: mage? as in magic?

Gil: Yes! I'm a mage who uses holy wind as you saw in the ruins!

Eve: oh, thank you...

Gil: No problem! Anyways whay are you being so quiet and timid? It's okay! I'm a good person!

Eve:...sorry...

Gil: Oh no! That's not a bad thing! I mean..

Eve: Ha, I'm just kidding ;)

Gil: OOOhh! (Gets closer to Eve) You... should smile a lot more. You look a lot cuter :)

Eve: (blushes a little) Oh...

Gil: What's wrong? You're getting red? Are you having a fever?

Eve: Oh no, it's okay, but, can i see... your magic?

Gil: Oh sure here! Watch this!

Gil shows his magic. Eve and Gil talk a lot more and Eve learns that he is from a guild called Fairy Tail and was on a mission to find her. Eve tells Gil about her past and everything

Gil: I see, I'm sorry, I didn't know

Eve: no! no! It's fine, really... haha you know, things like this happen. this is the first time I actually talked to someone like this... I kind of...like it

Gil: Silly, that's what a friend is!

Eve: haha :) so when are you going back?

Gil: Tomorrow I'll probably have to get back to the guild

Eve: oh...well, then Teach me wind magic!

Gil: heh?

Eve: Please! That way you don't have to leave! HUH!

Eve covered her mouth. She didn't want to say that out loud. Eve turned pink

Gil:...Oohh, Okay! :)

Eve: Really?

Gil: yep! I'll go to town 3 times a week and I'll teach you all day if I have to!

Eve: okay,... thank you (giving a smile... something she hasn't done in awhile)

Gil blushes and says "Okay umm, lets get you back home!"

THe two reach Eve's "family". The two part ways and Eve waves. Gil waves back smiling.

Eve walks into the house starstruck and seems to have for her first love. The family is angry and yells at Eve to go clean the entire house. Eve is okay though, knowing she'll get to see Gil.

Eve: I wonder... what fate will turn out to be


	3. Eve

It's been 4 years. Gil and Eve have gotten very close. Eve has gotten very adept at wind magic. Eve is now 14 and Gil is 16. Eve has grown very beautiful and Gil very handsome. Right now, Eve and Gil are in the abandoned valley area training...

Eve: Gil!

Gil: Oh! Eve, how are y- (Boom! EVe tackles Gil to the ground)

Gil: Oww... what was that for?

EVe: What took you so long! You had me waiting for so long here...

(Both get up)

Gil: Sorry, sorry! I missed the train and had to take another one!

Eve: (crosses her arms and pouts)

Gil: (Hugs Eve from behind) Sorry

Eve is stunned. Then, Gil gropes her breasts

Gil: Hmm, they haven't grown as much as I thought they would

Eve: Ah. Hey!

She gets away from him and is angry.

Eve: Hmpf! Pervert.

Gil: Haha every guy is a bit of a pervert ;)

Eve: (Blushes) Anyways, back to training.

Gil: Hmm, you've already learned all you need and you're very strong for a wind mage your age.

Eve: You make it sound like your 30 or something

Gil: Haha! Okay, can you fly?

Eve:...WHAT?

Gil: Wind mages can't technically fly but if you use Holy Wind magic like me and you, you can form wings from hardened wind and fly.

Eve: huh? I've never seen you fly before though

Gil: That's called showing off! haha!

Eve: ha...right, anyway, theres a problem...

Gil: Hmm?

Eve: I'm afraid of heights

(Silence)

Gil:...HAHAHAHAHA! A Holy wind mage afraid of heights! You got to be kidding me! HAahaha!

Eve: Hey! That's not funny!

Gil: (smirks)

Eve: Why are you smiling and what are y- whoa! (Gil grabs EVe and carries her in his arms and takes off using his wind magic.

Eve: Wha! No, put me down, please! (clenches Gil and buries her head into his chest)

Gil: Haha! It's okay, I'm not going to drop you, come on look!

Eve: no

Gil: Geh? Okay then, just for me?

Eve: no

Gil: I'll buy you a new dress

Eve: no

Gil: Okay, how about... i get you a surprise

Eve: What surprise?

Gil: You'll have to look

Eve: ...Okay... (looks)

Eve: wow...it's so pretty

Eve is gazing at the multi colored sky while they are gliding in the air.

Gil: (looks a Eve who is stunned and in awe) hehe, u scared anymore?

Eve: no not anymore but why? what are you going to d- (Gil lets go) Wahhhh! What are you doing!

Gil: Concentrate your magic! If you won't... you'll fall to your death! (says while smiling)

EVe: You're so evillll!

Eventually, Eve learns to fly and it's almost the end of the day. They are around a fire in the woods near a river

Eve: You could of killed me

Gil: Haha! No I couldn't I knew you could do it

EVe: Theres other ways to teach than that you stupid mage!

Gil: Hey! You bratty student!

They glare at each other and burst into laughter

EVe: HAhahah! That's so lame :')

Gil: Hahaha, ah... you know, right here, 4 years ago, is the first time we talked and became friends

Eve: Yeah, I know

Truth is, Eve visits this place to be at peace or to relax and forget painful memories

Gil: I remember you used to be such a timid and shy girl, haha! You were cute

Eve: I WAS cute?

Gil: Hahaha, yep!

Eve: ...ohh

Gil: I'm just kidding! haha!

Eve: Man, you joke around to much!

Gil: Haha, that's what makes me so good looking (smiles)

Eve: (blushes) haha yeah... so Gil? So what is your surprise

Gil: Oh! Here you go

He takes out a necklace from his pocket.

Gil: It's a diamond pendent. I got it for you as an award from one of the missions I went to.

Eve: It's... so beautiful...

She adores it and holds it in her hands. She puts it on.

Gil: It looks beautiful

Eve: Thank you... and It's getting late, I think we should head on home

Gil: Alright lets go

THey walk on to Eve's town and they're now at the train station

Intercom: Next train to Magnolia in 5 minutes!

Gil: Alright we're here!

EVe: For how many times I wave you goodbye on the train, it's still sad...

Gil: Awww, do you need a hug for the little crybaby? :)

Eve: Hey! Hmph!

Gil: Haha Im just kidding like always, and yeah I know but do you want me to make it not as sad?

Eve: Huh? What do you mean?

(Gil closes in on Eve and he kisses her on the lips)

Gil: Oh! The trains here, bye Eve! (waves while smiling)

Eve stands there star struck and turns a deep shade of red. That was her first kiss and from the person she wanted the most. Eve gave a warm smile and touched her lips. She was so happy and not sad. While Gil on the train is sitting down staring out the window with a look of seriousness. He shows a slight smile. What they don't know is that this is their last happy moment...

Eve goes home and sneaks through the window into her bedroom. Everyone was asleep and they couldn't care less about her. Eve took a shower and got dress for bed. She looks at the necklace and smiles. But then, her chest starts throbbing. It started out as a slight pain but then to an unbearable pain. Eve was panting and she was in absolute agony. Then, the symbol on her chest starts glowing a deep dark purple and gave off an eerie noise and sight. EVe falls to the ground screaming a scream that could wake up the whole town. Suddnenly, Eve wasn't Eve anymore...

It was the next day and Gil is getting ready to go to Eve's town.

Markorov: Oy, Gil! You've been going to that town for some while now

Laxus: I heard he has a girl there

People in guild: OOOHHH! A girl, Gil? Is she cute hmm?

Gil: Oh lay off, she's someone special I can tell you that!

Everyone in the guild: Hahah! Gil's finally getting a girlfriend!

Some Girls: Awww! Why Gil? Can't it be one of us and not an outsider!

Gil: She's the one, I'm going to ask her to join the guild! I'm off, wish me luck!

Gil gets on the train awaiting to arrive. What he doesn't know that what arrives at the next destination is a dead end...


	4. Eve and Gil

Gil has left to meet with Eve. He has boarded the train and is about halfway there. Suddenly the train stops at a nearby station. Gil was asleep and wakes up from his nap by the sudden stop.

Gi: What? Why did we stop... Oh theres the trainman! Oy! Train man!

Conductor: Hmph, I am no train man I am Steven the train conductor.

Gil: Oy train man, why did we stop I have to get to a certain town!

Conductor: ... fine, well you see, they closed the route to the town you wanted to go to so I'm afraid your trip stops here. Now good day, hmph!

Gil: What! Wait train man! Then how am I supposed to get to... he left already, pfft! Now what should I do... I got it!

Gil then clutches his hands together like a prayer.

Gil: Oh holy winds, by my power and magic, wings of the holy sky!

Hardened wind gathered around Gils back and formed wings. He jumped up into the air and headed for Eve's town.

As he gets closer he gets an eerie feeling. He feels almost sick from the dark aura surrounding the town. He gets worried about Eve and heads off to find her. He searches her house, not there... no one. He searches the training grounds, not there. He checks out all the places that they spent time together, not there. He saw no one. There were no people in the town whatsoever.

Gil: No one... no one is here! What is going on? Where is Eve? Eve! Eve! Eve! No use... where can she b-

Gil was cut off from his own thought. He instantly heads off looking as if he knows exactly where she was.

Gil: She's here... has to be... where we first met. The ruins...

He enters the ruins and finds it the same as when he first found Eve.

Gil: Wow, didn't expect this place to be so... dusty and dark...

Gil looks around and sees a door. He opens it and a blast of wind and dark aura rushed out. So much force that he fell to the ground.

Gil: Ughhh, what was that? Is that...

Gill sees a shadow emerge from the smoke.

Gil: Is that... Eve! Is that you! That's great! Im glad you're okay! Now let's get out of he

Eve: Shut up

Gil: Huh?

Eve: I said shut up.. hehehehe

Gil: Hey Eve, you're freaking me out... you should stop that haha

Eve: hehehe *glances up at Gil

Gil: You're...not Eve

As Eve looked up, Gil saw dark and bold eyes, glaring like darts and an eerie smile that could be turned into a sinister laugh

Eve: What are you talking about... Gil! I AM Eve!

Gil quickly used his magic and started attacking Eve. She quickly dodges but gets cut on the cheek

Eve: I see how it is hee hee hee... Lets PLAY!

He glares at Eve and gives a deathenly look

Gil: Give Eve back... NOW!

He make his signiture weapon out of wind, blade of the holy sky, which was a large and long sword that seemed to be made of crystal and gold accents. He charged for Eve.

Eve put out her palm and created a black orb. She took out a long black scythe that was sickenly almost like a death weapon of some sort. She charged for Gil.

They were evenly matched, blow for blow, hit for hit. It seems that they could battle forever. The problem that Gil was getting tired and Eve was not.

Gil: What's going on *huff, why do I feel like *huff I'm getting drained! Who *huff are you!

Eve: Hee Hee Hee, my weapon, everytime I hit something, it drains the life out of it and gives it to me so that I can rejuvinate! and for who I am, I am the demon of life! I lived long ago and took many lives! I was feared and no one dared went against me! But damn my sister! I was sealed by the fairy of life and taken here in this ruin! I was here for thousands of years! THOUSANDS! She said I was to never be found in this ruin!I hated her SO MUCH! I felt like shredding her piece from piece! Instead, I tricked her and cursed her! She was sealed and put away! So that when I get reincarnated, I will have NO ONE IN MY WAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gil: That's... impossible! I've never heard of this before! I've studied this regions history and states nothing about demon of life? But how did you take Eve!

Eve: Did you ever notice that this happened thousands of years ago? Maybe the records were erased and destroyed! And easy, she was chosen by me! I wanted her and I possessed her! she was the perfect canidate! She was miserable and had a hatred for many things! So I took her life so that I can be reincarnated! No one would care if this girl dies right! She's just a miserable piece of TRASH!

Gil: Shut up

Eve: Hmm?

Gil: Eve *huff is not like that at all! She's is someone special and has great potential to grow into someone very powerful! She's my friend, my comrade, my partner! She was supposed to come with me to Fairy Tail! We would go on adventures together, go on missions! Everything was supposed to be like that! Look what you have done!

Eve: Me? Please! She did this to herself! She was the one who found me and she was the one who became a burden to everyone!

Gil: That's not true. *huff I know she is still here fighting her way out of you...

Eve: ha...haha...HAHAHAHA! I AM HER! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM HER!

Eve then gathers a dark aura around her body and blasts it at Gil pushing him against another door breaking it!

Gil is severilly injured and is barely standing. He then finds a white orb at his lap

Eve: SHIT! NO!

Gil: Is this...

A voice comes out of the orb

Voice: Hello Gil. Do you have a wish?

Gil: What? *huff, wish?

Voice: Nice to meet you, I am the fairy of life

Gil: Wait...wait! What about the demon! *cough cough

Voice: It's okay, I froze time a little he he

Gil: What's wrong with Eve?

Voice: It seems that she is already being drained away by my sister... we can't do anything...

Gil: What! Why! You were the one who sealed the demon before! Just seal her again! YOU HAVE TO HELP EVE!

Voice: I'm not as strong as what I used to be. But there's a way

Gil: *huff any *huff thing

Voice: You have to give me some of your life so that I can be reincarnated to seal my sister

Gil: AND? What about Eve!

Voice: The demon inside Eve will be sealed and I will take my sister and leave. There can be no more peace between me and my sister...

Gil: That's no fair though... is there no way to finish the demon and what about Eve?

Voice: I don't know if there is a way but, if that girl being possessed ever find my sister and I, I am pretty sure she will figure out a way with the help of others

Gil: Others?... what about me?

Voice: Once the demon goes out of her body...Eve will become too weak to even live on. Her life has already been drained too much

Gil: No way...no... why...

Gil starts to tear up and yells at himself for not being there for Eve

Gil: NO WAY! WHAT IS THIS! IS THIS FATE! DESTINY! WHY!

Voice: I'm sorry

Gil: ...What if...I give my life to her

Voice: What? Would you sacrifice your life for her? I am able to do it but your own life?

Gil: Yes... anything for her...

Voice: What is she to you

Gil: That's easy *huff * cough cough

Voice: Hmm?

Gil: I love Eve


	5. Thank You

Voice: Are you sure about this? You can't turn back now

Gil:... Positive

Voice: okay, this is what you will need to do. Put your hand on the white orb and use your magic. After I identify it, I will start draining your energy. As you know, everyone's magic is different and the size of their lacrima is different. I can sense that you have a very large amount of magic. So, this will be better for me.

Gil: for the fairy of life, you seem pretty selfish hah

Voice: after that, I will regain my form and take my sister with me to somewhere that I cannot tell. From then on, I will transfer your life to the girl. However, i will be grateful and put a seal on her chest. Whenever you regret this choice, I will allow you to steal back your life or if she falls into darkness, I will take it back myself

Gil: I can promise you that I won't regret it

Voice: okay, I will unfreeze time now... Remember you were the one who wanted this...

The white orb unfroze time and Eve's fist that was covered in some sort of aura aimed straight for Gil. Gil rolls over and she misses. Then, the white orb starts to glow and a fairy like figure appears. She heads straight for Eve and takes out her clawlike hand and strikes Eve right in the middle of her chest. The fairy pulls out a black orb and Eve collapses to the ground. Gil runs up to Eve. He looks at her. She looks lifeless. She is barely breathing.

Fairy: Gil, are you ready...

Gil: yes

As Gil is holding Eve in his arms, the fairy puts a seal on Eve's chest. It glows and slowly, Gil's life is being transferred to Eve.

Fairy: I cannot understand why your own life, humans are selfish aren't they? Maybe... Some aren't but you cannot change the ways of a human.

The whole area glowed bright. Then it went from glowing to a blinding light.

Eve wakes up.

Eve: ugh... Hmm? Where am... I? Where is everything? I don't remember... Anything at all...

Eve looked around. The ruins were gone. The town was gone. Everything was gone. Except for a field of grass swaying in the gentle wind. Eve looked around. She wanders a bit and sees a figure.

Eve: hnn?

She gets closer

Eve: G...Gil!

She flashes a huge smile.

Eve: Gil! I'm glad to see you!

Gil: same

Eve: I wanted to tell you something too...

Gil: yes, Eve

Eve: after that kiss... I felt really happy! I want to always be with you! I... Want to go to Fairy Tail with you! It'd be fun! Getting to know everyone! Going on missions with you and others! I want to start over and have an actual family!

Gil: yes... I wanted to ask you to come with me to Fairy Tail

Eve: Really! That's really great! I'm so happy right now! I could almost cry haha!

Eve is very happy and excited. Gil looks at her and has a sad expression to his face. He touches her face. She gets startled

Gil: Eve... You look beautiful

Eve: huh? What? *she blushes

Gil: You heard me, haha

Eve: Gil, why are you saying something like that?

Gil: I'm sorry Eve...

Eve: what? What... Are you talking about Gil?

Gil: you should go to Fairy Tail Eve... But you'll have to go by yourself

Eve: what? What about you!

Gil says nothing

Eve: Gil! Youre scaring me! Tell me! Please!

Gil: I'm going to be gone for a while...

Eve: okay! so you will be back right?

Gil:...

Eve:... Gil...

Before her eyes, Gil starts fading

Gil: looks like it's about time huh haha

Eve: this isn't a time to laugh Gil, why... Where are you going! I don't want you to go!

Gil: You were the one who was smiling a little bit ago

Eve: Shut up idiot that's different!

Gil: Haha! You're still the same...

Eve starts tearing up and grabs Gil's arms

Eve: you were the one who saved me! You taught me magic! You were kind to me! You were my best friend! You even kissed me god damn it! Why do you choose to leave me now! I thought we could be together and have a happy ending! I want to go to Fairy Tail with you! I can't stand it if I have to go by myself! Why! Why! WHY!

Gil: sorry haha... I wasn't expecting it to end like this... Eve

Gil walks away and Eve looks at him. He stops and looks toward the sky

Gil: Eve, join fairy tail. Everyone is nice there and is like family... You'll love it. Even without me, you'll still be happy... Ill always watch over you and I'll always be in your heart so... It's okay

He looks back at Eve with a warm smile

Gil: Right?

Eve: no... It's not

Gil fades even more and is about to fade into the sky

Eve: Gil!... Gil!...

Eve gets up and slowly runs toward Gil. She gets faster and then eventually starts dashing towards him

Eve: GIIIIIILLLLLL!

Gil: I love you... Eve...

Eve runs toward Gil and attempts to grab him but he is already gone

Eve: I... Love you too... Gil...

She collapses and look blankly into the sky

A piece of lacrima appears infront of Eve

Eve: this... Is Gil's...

Eve clutches the piece in her hands and hold it to her heart crying with the last remaining piece of Gil...

Eve: thank you


	6. Turning Over A New Leaf

MeanWhile At Fairy Tail: 

Gray: Oy! What's taking Gil so long! 

Natsu: yeah! I want him to see me beat up Gray! 

Gray: Firebrains! 

Natsu: Icehead! 

All of a sudden, an evil aura 

Erza: hey. Natsu. Gray. What are you doing. 

Then, Erza flashed an eerie smile. 

Natsu and Gray: Ay Erza! Nothing at all! 

They both smile forcibly. 

Laxus: annoying 

Mira: haha! 

Mira looks at Master who looked disturbed 

Mira: master? 

Makarov: ah. Mira. Haha. It's nothing. 

The master smiles and Mira smiles back. 

... 

It's night and Eve lays down on the grassy fields. She looks up at the sky at the glistening stars. Holding Gil's lacrima piece near her heart, she falls asleep while her mind overflows with memories. She mumbles. 

Eve: Goodnight beloved. 

... 

It's morning and Eve wakes up with a horrendous case of bed hair. Scavenging the what is now a barren grassland she finds a small creek.

Eve: seems clean and clear

Eve splashes her face with water and fixes her hair. She looks into her reflection. She touches her face and trying to smile by using her fingers to push the sides of her mouth up. She thinks to herself  
>"why can't I smile? It seems hard to show any emotion at all. It's funny. Last night I was crying my heart out and now, I can't even show happiness or sadness. I guess it's about time to get moving though."<p>

She looked took Gil's lacrima out of her pocket and gazed at it for a moment.

Eve: I think your guild should hear the news.

She places the piece back into her pocket and heads to the nearest town which is about 1 hours walking distant. 

... 

In Rhodevale 

Eve:"I've finally made it. Oh. There's a post office just over there.

Eve enters the post office but, she receives dirty looks. I guess wearing a cape coat and being somewhat a little filthy from the walk was an attention grabber. She went to a booth and wrote a letter concerning Fairy Tail with the loss of the young Gil.

Eve:"Oh no, I'm remembering things. I better hurry."

When Eve was done, she sealed the letter and walked to the teller window. The person in the window just gave her a scowl.

Person: hello. My names Terrance. How may I help you.

Eve: yes. Um, I would like you to send this letter to Fairy Tail and um, to let the guild council or officials approve this letter of um, (eve's voice starts to shake) the death of Gil Windsor.

There was a silence as Eve bowed and tried to hand the letter to the teller.

Terrance:... Ha... Hahahahaha! Is this some kind of joke? You don't look like some amateur begging for attention!

Eve: wha?

Terrance: of course little miss! Now just one question, do you have a cent on you little girl?

Eve: No, but, please! I...

Terrance: Hmph! The nerve! Get out! Security!

Eve: ah!

The security takes Eve and tosses her out.

Terrance: and don't come back.

They shut the door. Eve gets back up and recollects herself.

Eve:" ugh. Why are people so mean. But first, I need money. But... How?

Eve goes into an ally way to think of ideas. She ponders to herself and walks back and forth  
>"the only option... Is pick pocketing."<p>

"Come on, it's easy! Just stick your hand in someone's purse or pocket to get the money!"

"Absolutely not! Not acceptable! That is illegal!"

"But it's so easy! It's the quickest way to get money"

"What would Gil say about this!"

"The guild needs to know of his death!"

"You'll get arrested!"

"You'll do the guild some good!"

"Gil... What should I do?"

Eve thinks long and hard after arguing with herself. She walks to the edge of the ally and sees an upcoming man. She gets herself ready.

Eve: "come on, you can do this. This... This is for the guild and Gil. You HAVE to do this. I- I'll just close my eyes! That's it! ... I'm an idiot. Ah! He's right here!

As the man walks by, she quickly reaches for his pocket. However, the man quickly grabs her arm.

Eve: "damn!"

Man: you gotta be kiddin me. You gotta be more sharp and quick than that rookie.

Eve: heh?

The man walks into the alley as well and introduces himself.

Man: hey. The names Zec. Bounty hunter at your service.

Eve: bounty hunter? Shouldn't you be arrested?

Zec: Shouldn't you be arrested for attempting to pick pocket?

Eve: ah... Never mind but why are you talking to me?

Zec: you wanna learn how to pick pocket? Something like that is like learning the alphabet to a bounty hunter.

Eve: well, it's just a temporary thing so I don't th-

Zec: become a bounty hunter. I see some potential in ya.

Eve: but...

Zec: it's not like you were gonna do much with your life. I mean you look like a mess

Eve: ... I'll give it a thought but, pick pocket first. I need to see if you're the real deal.

Zec: smart and cautious. I like ya. Alright, watch and learn young one.

Eve watched as Zec walked across the street. He was flawlessly reaching for people's money. You had to be placing close, VERY close attention to even notice. As he walked back, Eve was shocked

Eve: I can't believe it. You did that so flawlessly. I didn't even notice most of the time.

Zec: now that you believe me, let's get you some bounty hunter worthy clothes.

Eve: What about the money? Do I use the money you got.

Zec: hell no! This is for me. You're gettin the money yourself!

Zec taught Eve some basics and under about an hour, Eve successfully gathered enough money for clothes and the letter.

Zec: Hmph. Not bad. You're a pretty quick learner if I do say so myself. Now, ya need to bargain for clothes.

Eve: alright, I'll be right back.

Zec: remember to put up a mask, facade, or front. You don't wanna show any fear or any hesitation at the most. Show no mercy and be 5 steps ahead all the time.

Eve: so what you're saying is to be intimidating and you're probably going to be leaving me huh?

Zec: hahahahha! You are too sharp ya know? But, you'll probably see me again sometime. Ah, you're like my own child. I taught you and you learned so fast. I am so proud of you!

As Zec was talking and tearing up, Eve was already walking away.

Zec: and then, HEY! Where are you going? Don't leave when I'm talking!

Eve: bye bye

Zec: Hmph! The nerve! Haha!

After Eve finished shopping, she headed for the post office. She had a white buttoned blouse tucked into brown shorts and a belt. A cross body canvas bag, beige knee length socks and dark brown riding boots. She also bought a necklace with a clear capsule to put Gil's lacrima piece in.

Eve heads to the post office and stands in front of it.

Eve:"you can do this."

She takes one huge breath and kicks the door open.

Terrance: what in the world! It's you! I thought I told you to get out! Security!

As security walked towards her, she uses her magic and pushes the guards to the walls

Terrance: eek!

Eve approaches the teller window. And smiles cockily.

Eve: excuse me sir! Could you please send this letter to the guild Fairy Tail about a death of one of their precious members and to get this letter officially stamped?

Terrance: and what if I don't?

The teller sticks his tongue out.

Eves smile soon turned into a death glare. The air got very cold and a sudden gush of wind broke all the windows of the post office.

Eve: need I say more?

Terrance: y-y-yes ma'am! Right away!

Eve smiles

Eve: Express please! And thank you very much.

Eve hands the teller the letter.

Eve: and if the guild does not receive the letter by tomorrow afternoon, you can expect a surprise visit by me.

Terrance: y-y-yes ma'am! Of course!

He was shaking now and snot was going out of his nose as he was trying not to cry.

Eve walks out and Terrance quickly calls the police.

Eve: he probably called the police on me and-

Before she knows it, the police is on her tail

Eve: oh darn! I better make a run for it!

Eve starts running but, shell never be able to outrun them. Then, Zec runs up to Eve on a horse and carriage.

Zec: looks like you caught yourself up in a doozie!

Eve: huff no huff time to talk! Huff Let me on so slow down!

Zec: haha! If ya can catch up to me! Hya!

He hits the horse and the carriage speeds in front of Eve

Eve: jerk. Oh Holy Wind, Herme's Wings.

With a gust of wind forming around Eve's feet, she pushed off of one led and flew forward towards the carriage at what it seems light speed. She grabs onto the back of the carriage and gets inside through a small window. She sits herself down on the seat.

Eve: phew

Zec: looks like ya made it! Hahaha! You are a unique one miss wind mage! Welp!

Zec whips the horse again

Zec: hya! Hya! Onwards towards the guild!

Eve: "Bounty Hunter eh? It's no wizard guild but, it's probably for the best right Gil?"

She looks out the window in the back.

Eve: Sayonara


End file.
